


[ART] No Idea What You're Up Against

by turlough



Category: Bandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Other, Sunnydale, Vampires, Wallpaper, blend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/pseuds/turlough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Chemical Romance in Sunnydale - a MCR/Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover graphic.</p>
<p>Made for the <a href="http://unnat-bandom.livejournal.com/">unnat_bandom</a> challenge on LJ in April 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] No Idea What You're Up Against

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of thanks to [sperrywink](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink) & [turps](http://archiveofourown.org/users/turps) for being awesomely helpful art betas!

Click to enlarge:  
[ ](https://privat.bahnhof.se/wb499380/pics/art/2010_unnatbandom_1_large.png)


End file.
